Alatar
Senior of the two "Blue Wizards" , Alatar was a brilliant and aggressive emissary from Valinor. (Pallando, once his friend and companion, was a lesser Istar). The Vala Orome chose Alatar to journey to the original homelands of Elves and Men, just as the Huntsman did in the First Age. Thus, his interest took root in the East of Middle-earth but, like Saruman, he had grander visions. Alatar possessed considerable inherent power. He originally was second in the hierarchy of the Istari (beneath Saruman above Gandalf) and, like his slightly more senior brethren, the Blue Wizard was a peer of Sauron. No Maia stood higher in the eyes of Orome's people. Alatar's character was in keeping with his origin as a servant of the Huntsman. He was agile and rode exceptionally well, always enjoying the ways of nature. No Istar rivaled his physical skills. The cool hues of the sky and rich landscape —blues and greens —colored his garb and the Elven long bow was his favored weapon. While outgoing, he preferred the quietness of the forest and the company of trees. Alatar stood 6'7" and presented an image of grace. His long, hooded blue robes shone in the moonlight, their dark green lining suggested the comfort of a soothing moss bed on a warm summer day. Of course, in keeping with his Order's chosen guise, Alatar appeared as an old man; but the fire in his eye, the strength of his voice, and the easy boldness of his movements betrayed his Maia agelessness. Unlike Gandalf, he walked erect, for he shirked the burdens of the world in favor of his own designs. Alatar's fate in Middle-earth parallelled those of all his brethren, save only Gandalf Bound to the land by his assumed body, he had succumbed to the weaknesses of the flesh: desire and fear, exhilaration and weariness, pride and jealousy. His tale was familiar; his goals gradually changed and he was enamored of power. No longer bound by his Oath to forgo might except to combat might and right the Balance of Things, Alatar pursued his own mission. His quiet machinations threatened the very Balance he was entrusted to protect. His kingdom in the East grew in strength, awaiting the waning of the empire of the Lord of the Rings. Names *Al (Westron) *Ala *Alatar the Hunter (Quenya) *Artaxerxes (possibly) *Avatan (possibly) *the bearer of the root (Farthest East) *the Blue Wizard of the east *The greater Blue *Helaman (Farthest East) *the Hunter (Westron) *Intondo Colindo (Avari) *Kirun Arom (Near-Haradrim) *Líni (Ûsteri and Daldúnai) *Lóal (Possibly) *Lord of Trees (Easterlings) *Maur (Possibly) *Morinehtar the Darkness-Slayer (Possibly) *Naurandir the Fire Wanderer *Ntondo Colindo (Quenya) *The Old Hunter (Easterlings) *Paazin (Easterlings) *Psamathos Psamathides (Possibly) *Pûruzu-bagêz *Radiant Garland *Rómestamo the East-Helper (Possibly) *The first Fool (Easterlings) *Ta Alar (Farthest East) *Taladhan (Possibly) *Telcontar (Northern Peninsula) *Thondocolin (Wood-Elves) *Yirokhsar the Blue (Possibly) Artifacts *Huntsman's Garb *Robes of Aman (Robes of Loil) — Blue outside;green inside. Fashioned in Valinor, they provide him protection like a rigid hide but do not cucumber his movements. When worn normally (blue side out), he has a bonus when hiding in rain, water, ot simply against the sky. The robes will reverse I round following command, showing the green side, which gives him an equivalent hiding bonus when he attempts to conceal himself in foliage. *Boots of Tracelessness — Blue, they leave no boot prints and make no noise. *Blue Bow — magic Long Bow, it cannot break innormal usage. *Ancient Root (E Thrond) — This slightly gnarled,5' long, magic white staff is actually a living tree root which, when planted in the ground, will become a 100' tall tree beside or around its holder. Tree becomes staff upon command. Powers *Denial of Vision — An enchanted blue-gteen tatoo,shaped as a tree, adorns the middle of Alatar's left palm. Normally invisible, this magic symbol appears when Alatar waves his hand. All who face the symbol must make a resistance roll or only remember seeing an old man with no recollection of what events took place. *Languages — Alatar knows 25 languages. His mother tongue is Valarin, but he typically speaks Avarin or Womarin. The Ithryn Luin in MERP In MERP Alatar was also known as "the Hunter" and "the bearer of the root" and Pallando was alco called "the Soul-keeper", they were also known as "the Blue Wizard of the east" and "the blue Wizard of the South".Chief region of their operations seems to have been southeastern Middle-Earth where they contested the Nazgûl Dwar and Khamul.While Khamûl had satisfied his lord by T.A. 1635 and was ordered back to the westlands, Dwar´s sucess was seen as somewhat mixed and he had to stay in the east until T.A. 2941, when he was ordered back and much of his deeds remained undone. The two Wizards had founded two realms in the East Fëamardi and Luinemar. Alatar was said to have discovered The Bearer's Sleeping Root. The Ithryn Luin in LOTRO In LOTRO the Easterling people known as the Khundolar are aided by a strange cult of Sorcerers, the Blue caste, who serve mordor in disregard of their master, an individual known as Yirokhsar the Blue, a powerful sorcerer.It may be possible that Yirokhsar is one of the Ithryn luin and the blue caste is one of the strange cults the Ithryn Luin had inspired. The Ithryn Luin in BfME In BFME there are two unlockable Wizard-Heros named Avatan and Maur the Blue who could be identified with the Ithryn Luin. other theories 'Alatar in Middle-Earth:total War' In the Background Story of Middle-Earth -total war Alatar had finally become corrupted and aided Sauron as his highest lieutenant in the east.By corrupting an easterling sect of dragon-worshippers he created a caste of warrior-priests that controlled Saurons great Eastern Army. 'Alatar and Pallando in The fourth Age: total war' The Storyline of the fourth Age:total war seems to imply that both Alatar and Pallando became rivals in the fourth Age and led armies of easterlings against each other. 'Alatar on the Palantir Quest Campaign Site' The Palantir Quest Campaign Site suggests that Alatar took the identity of Taladhan the black in the early fouth Age and for a time took refuge in Sarn Goriwing in northern Mirkwood using the easterling Lord Vacros as his tool. see:Palantir Quest - Home Page 'the Ithryn Luin of the fan-modules group' In his writing "Emissaries to the East", author Cory Rushton in detail describes origin and travels of the Ithryn Luin who were known as Helaman and Lianis in the East.While Pallando chose one realm to look after, the mighty eastern Lands of Wômawas Drûs, his friend Alatar travelled afar and provided support for any rebellious movement from Ralian to Lôchas Drûs.When Wômawas Drûs finally fell in 2400 TA, Pallando already had fled the land and taken refuge in Lurs Vorganis, his old friend removed to the Avari of Ûster Kryl. While time passed both Wizards slowly became rivals in the east, only at one time they both combined their forces, in 2656 TA when the rulers of Wômawas Drûs tried to expand into central middle-earth and to regain control over Lurs Vorganis and the ancient paths to the West.The defeat enabled a revolution in the Womaw homelands that led to revolt against Sauron´s puppet-rulers and to the ascend of a rebel-dynasty known as the "Ôn".Although Alatar and Pallando stayed uneasy rivals, their cooperation helped to weakened Sauron´s eastern and southern forces which made a victory possible for the free peoples of the Westlands. see:fanmodules Speculations It is possible to bring these different tales of the Ithryn Luin into accordance.It may be imaginable that, after the deafeat of the Necromancer 2941, the Ithryn luin fought Sauron in his refuge in the east and that in this battle Alatar was broken and turned into Sauron´s slave (or perhaps only pretended conversion) , while Pallando could escape to the Bay of Ormal (perhaps pretending his death).However it still has to be solved what happened to their realms of Luinemar and Feamardi and the exact role the blue caste played in this tale.After Sauron´s fall Alatar may have been released from his chains and Pallando may have returned and they may have taken up their roles as rulers of Luinemar and Feamardi again, perhaps rising to mighty Lords among the easterlings as the Elves powers faded. References *MERP:Lords of Middle-earth Vol I - The Immortals *MERP:Valar&Maiar Category:Maia Category:Istari Category:Farthest East Category:Central Middle-Earth Category:Wizard Category:Ainu Category:Aman Category:Third Age Category:Priest Category:Wise Category:Hunter Category:Leader